Tenchi Meidou/Stages and Ingame Dialogues
This subpage is related to the game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. The subpage features the stages' titles, main objectives, sub objectives and dialogues. The introductory stages might also feature some details concerning the ingame controls for the game's Board Game Mode, but in detail content can be read on the corresponding page. The controls are explained via various protagonists' tutorials. Some ingame events might also vary depending on the available party members or the player's decisions. This page will also cover the dialogues from dead end choices, which lead to a corresponding game over. Though, this game has no real game overs, so these dead end paths lead to the stage starting over from the beginning. Feel free to check out the available content by clicking the content links and tabbers below! Contents * 1. Stages ** 1.1. Stage 1 Stages Stage 1 main= Stage 1 - Demon God Zenki is the first stage of Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou's story mode. It starts immediately, once the player has finished watching / reading the [[Tenchi Meidou/Cutscenes#The Enno bloodline's destiny|"The Enno bloodline's destiny"-cutscene]]. The player starts in the lower left section of the map, where they take control of Chiaki Enno and a textbox appears, which tells the player about the stage title and the main objective. After pressing any button, the box will disappear and Chiaki will question, whether her vision of Ozunu Enno was a dream or not. Soon enough, she notices the bracelet on her right wrist and Ozunu appears once again, this time telling Chiaki about the main objective. Stage 1 sorta acts as a tutorial stage, where Ozunu instructs Chiaki and by extension the player, how to use various ingame controls, which allow them to manipulate the tiles of the Board Game Mode map (aka the overworld). The main objective of this tutorial stage is to reach the "Zenki rock". The "Zenki rock" is a large rock with a rope and various seal tags wrapped around it and is located in the upper right corner of the map. Once Chiaki reaches the "Zenki rock", she will unseal Chibi Zenki via Ozunu's instructions, successfully finish the stage and advance to Stage 2. Unlike as in Stage 2 and onwards, there is no way to fail Stage 1, as there are no stage hazards or foes, that could harm the player. Successfully finishing Stage 1 causes Zenki to join the party. This entry is currently under construction. More content will be added soon... Tenchi Meidou Stage 1 title.png|The title textbox with the main objective of Stage 1, as it appears ingame TM Stage 1 dialogue 1 Chiaki Ozunu.gif|The dialogue between Chiaki and Ozunu Enno at the beginning of the stage |-|dialogue closed= Speakers: Chiaki Enno, Ozunu Enno, Chibi Zenki Additional mentions: none Feel free to click '''dialogue open', if you want to view this cutscene. Click dialogue closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|dialogue open= Title and main objective Chiaki's "dream" More entries will be added soon... References and Credits Featured Content= Featured Content * All credit for the content featured on this subpage goes to Zenki and Semerone. |-|Translations= Translations * The English translation was provided by Zenki * The German translation was provided by Semerone |-|Graphics and Story= Graphics and Story * All credit for the ingame graphics goes to Hudson Soft * All credit for the original Kishin Douji Zenki series goes to Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa Category:Tenchi Meidou Subpages Category:Current